We propose to create the Center for the Prevention of Multiple Problems in Early Adolescence. A center on early adolescent prevention is needed to integrate the multiple disciplines and methodologies that are relevant to reducing the prevalence of multiple problems in early adolescence. The Center will bring together scientists from five organizations, Oregon Research Institute, the Center for Families and Children and the Institute on Violence and Destructive Behavior at the University of Oregon, Oregon Social Learning Center, md Paxis Institute. This P30 Center grant would integrate and support as many as 15 esearch projects. These basic and applied projects address family, school, peer, neighborhood and community nfluences on substance use, antisocial behavior, depression, and high-risk sexual behavior. They include research on the dissemination of empirically supported practices and work developing, refining, and comparing statistical techniques for the analysis of complex, multi-level data sets. Dissemination will: (a) create an Oregon Council on Early Adolescence (OCEA) composed of policy makers, practitioners, and scientists dedicated to improving prevention and treatment practices affecting early adolescents; (b) inform relevant policymakers and practitioners about the targeted policy and practice goals and advocate their adoption and continued evaluation; (c) publicize the findings of the 15 Center research projects for lay, practitioner, and policy maker audiences; (d) provide information and referrals for training and technical assistance to practitioners (schools, family service providers) who seek to implement the program models in use in the Center; (e) build expertise among Center scientists in effective strategies, procedures, and materials for disseminating evidence-based prevention practices to applied settings; and (f) specify further empirical research to evaluate strategies for fostering effective implementation of the science-based practices, and pursuit of new funding for science-to-practice initiatives.